Who Will Save Me?
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: Naruto is lost in the woods seriously injured as everyone else fight some where else completly oblivious that the boy is missing, everyone except for sasuke. R&R SasukeNaruto
1. Chapter 1

_You ran for all You were worth. Where was everyone? You needed their help, as much as you hate to admitt it. Had they left you to die like the rest of the villiage did they think You couldn't do anything right and by helping you they were just sealing their fate to die for the same fox demon they swore to destroy. where was Iruka? you tought he respected you. why wasn't he here. You colapsed to the ground you couldn't take it, you were bleeding badly and had three broken ribs, You were sure your leg was on the verge of breaking You had a nasty cut on your forehead and one from your right shoulder blade almost to your left hip, luckily it wasn't deep or you would've been dead by now._

_"I'm glad you finally figured out its usless to run," said a smug voice that seemed to resonate around the whole forest. You didn't bother to look for who had spoken you needed help, then you remembered your flaire gun. you fired it._

_"They won't beable to help you little ninja, they are all being fooled by my illusion and their rage, heheh, and I have you to thank for helping me, little fox!" the last word was spat out in such contempt it made you hate your self even more. You had screwed up, he wasn't going to kill you, you needn't fear him, he was going to get the villagers to kill you!_

_"Shit.." was all you could manage to gasp before blood came up , you tried to stand, your head was spinning and you felt dizzy, you thought you were going to pass out but you didn't the dizzyness passed, and the pain flooded through your body, making it so that you could barley walk. You shot the flaire again hoping some body would find you and save you. but it was useless, this guy was superiour in intelegence and fighting skills you gave up and let yourself fall to the ground again, they weren't going to come, they didn't care if you lived or died, what was the point in living in pain if no one cared about you, at this point death would be a gift. But you didn't know all, and what you don't know can save you_

Greenery sped by as my feet pounded the forest floor, I had to hurry, I wasn't fooled by all the illusions,as everyone else was, even Kakashi, they didn't even notice that Naruto was missing. "Where was Naruto", A flash af red caught my eye. It was a red flaire changing direction on a dime but not losing any speed, I ran towards the light. I decided to take to the trees it was faster.


	2. Saviour

SO HI! I am pleased to bring you chapTwo of "Title of fic goes here" so let me get on with the story. Sorry the chaps are so small and i don't update often, but this is a story that I wrote awhile ago and didn't like the way it sounded so I had to chang it. Kay looks around Smile ON with the Fic!

**TITLE**

_You lay on the ground the blood red sky above you fading in and out of focus, your mind wandering to ranmdom thoughts as you feel your self being dragged across the rough ground._

_"Am I going to die?" you ask in a calm tone your voice ditant and hollow to your ears, however the voice that replies seems to be right in your head. Perhaps it is but you skip over that thought and focus on the voice._

_"Don't worry your self with petty qeustions such as that. Let your self go set your soul free." You relax slipping farther from the real world, farther into the realm of uncociousness. You hear the splash of your body hitting water, you feel the cool liquid seep through your clothes swaloowing you whole, you put up a futile attempt to surface untill you hear that voice speaking again._

_"Relax, you are floating in bliss soon you will be home, you will know no more Pain. Relax and just let your self go."_

I saw a second flaire, closer this time so I put on a burst of speed. Ahead in the distance i can see a clearing with a small clear lake, ripples spreading rapiddly across the surface. I jump out of the last tree landing on my feet in a catlike manner dashing to the edge of the water. To my suprise there is no gradual beach just a steep drop off, and floating in the water slowly sinking is..."Naruto." I jump at the sound of my own voice. I Jump in foot first letting my self sink untill I am level with the blonde boy.

His eyes are half open and blank, I fear I may be to late. I reach out and pull him to me by the waist, Kicking off the wall and shuttling both off us to the surface.

I pull my self up and out laying my precious cargo on the grass.

"Naruto?" I check his vital signs, he has a pulse but he is not breathing, i start Rescue Breathing Imeadiatley.

He is unresponsive to everything I do "Dammit! "I cry out in frustration Tears springing to my eyes "You can't die!" a low growl emits from my throat "Dammit!" I swear again and look over at his limp form "You're making me cry,...Wake up. God dammit! WAKE UP!" I bow my head in defeat when I hear him cough, I look up and he is holding his head and coughing up water My panic is now replaced with relief and i finally stop crying.

(Author's POV)

Sasuke looked over towards the source of the cough and saw Naruto on His Side coughing up water and holding his Head, on arm hanging limply at his side. "You're alive" Whispered Sasuke standing, and then walking over to the boy. Naruto looked up at Sasuke

"I..hafta.. get outta..here." rasped Naruto Attempting to stand up but only managing to fall on his ass. Naruto looks around pitifully "I- gotta." he burst inot a violent coughing fit that shook his whole body.

Sasuke leaned down carefully scooping the boy up into his arms.

"H-Hey ..what are..You doin'?.. Put me..down"

"I'm obviously carrying you, and I can't put you down because you can't walk on your own." replied Sasuke looking at Naruto and smirking.

" I-I ne-ver wanted.."

Sasuke stopped and looked at naruto his dark eyes emotionless "You never wanted what?"

"Never--Mind." coughed out Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto for a moment more before he continued walking.

(Back at Battle Field)

Iruka and Kakashi stood amondst the rejoicing Ninja but neither felt victorious.

"Do you feel it Too Kakashi?" Asked Iruka

"what the feeling that he's still out there some where? That this was a mock battle? then Yes I do." replied the shinobi gravely

"Have you seen Naruto?"

Kakashi looked at Iruka his one visible eye showing suprise "No I havn't, and now that I think about It I don't see Sasuke anywhere either.

TBC

Reveiw Please! i am just toooooo Polite! oh well can't break habit. REVEIW!

Okay I'm done. Bye bye. :)

I am telling you i am writing my own story. It is called , well I 'm not sure yet. But the main character is **Corey Amasa **and he is in the 10th grade.

he is 15 years old, has blue hair, his mother obsesses over him and his father is the cynical type of business man. He starts af a person no one would lok twice at, he has no friends except for his sister. even his Brothe Benjamin is out to get him. but yeah yeah you know, One day he suddenly gets a new power he never knew he had. that may be so but even creepier it appears to him that his Science teacher might just know a little more about his sitiation that Corey does.


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto! but I wanna! :V

So i don't really know any bad guys except for Zabuza so if you know some give me some info on them pleaze.

So on w/the fic!

Chapter Three: A Night at the Hospital

(Sasuke's POV)

I sat in the hospital room my feet curled under me in the chair I was sitting on. I gazed out the window at the painted sky watching as it slowly got dark, and as the night creeped in the worry that never seemed to go away started foging up my mind. Naruto had been in the hospital for six months now.

I came and visited him every day, and a certiain occasions, as I was doing now, I stayed the night. i couldn't help but worry about the blonde, he seemed so broken when I found him... I shook my head knocking the doubt and worry to the back of my head.

I found my self staring out the window again, Why did I care so much about the health of that annoying blonde haired idiot? We'd always been rivals even within our own little group, but at times I couldn't help but admire his courage and determination.

A groan from the bed snapped me out of my revelations and I turned my dark eyes towards him and watched him attempt to roll to his side.

"You shouldn't move Naruto." I said in my usual know - it - all voice.

He looked over at me suprise filling his blue eyes, "W-what are you doing here?" he asked but Ican see he remembers and already knows the answer.

" I was Tired so I Stayed. Got A problem with that?" I challenged smirking at him.

He didn't anwer and looked away as Iuncurled my self from the chair.

(Naruto's POV)

I kept trying to sit up but each attempt is hampered by a pain that feels like fire ripping tropugh my entire body.

Suddenly the door opened and the nurse entered, her brown hair pulled back in a neat braid that hung over her right shoulder.

"Oh Your Awake." she smiled at me and started checking my vital signs on the machines around me. She noticed my feeble attempts to sit up and put a gentle hand on my chest, pushing me down.

"You have to stay down Mr Uzumaki. My geuss is that you'll have to stay the night , but let me tell the doctor and well wait on his analisis. Okay?" she asked me like I had a choice, I was in pain and I was not going anywhere, that was for sure. My only choice was to sit and wait for the stupid doctor.

"Sasuke-Kun can you make sure that Uzumaki-San dosent try to sit up again."

"Yes ma'am" he said while giving me an amused look.

"thankyou Sasuke-Kun!" squeaked the nurse before disapearing out the door.

Disregarding all the nurse Had just said i tried to force my self into a sittting position, grunting and hissing at the pain.

Sasuke aproached me "Get away...from...me." I gasped, making it obviously clear thet I was going to sit up. However I had only made it halfway before I colapsed into the pillows.

he reached towards me, lifting me to a siting position and after messing around with my pillows he set me against them, making it easier on me.

I looked down emabarrassed but I strill mumbled out a thanks.

"Now as long as you don't move you should be okay."

I glare at him "Scince when are you my mother!" I yelled imedatly regretting it, as it caused my head to throb painfully.

"Oh and you probalbly shouldn't yell naruto, you might get a head ache." he suggested.

"No shit! like I didn't already figure that out!" I growled at him before coughing, and increasing my headache ten fold. Man he must realy like seeing me suffer...! Could theat be!... No it couldn't be why he saved me!

Just then the door opened and in walked the doctor, He was an average heght, greying, and balding man, he had brown eyes and a pair of freaky specs that when they caught the light right made him look evil. Well thats justy my opinion. heh..heh..

"Good morning, the nurse told me you were awake, let me see..." he started checking my vital signs emitting weird noses and an ocasionall "I see." he scribbled notes on his manilla folder before he set his gaze on me. his face looked grave as he looked up from his notes,"Mr. UzumakiI have to say that I would like you to stay over night so we can observe you, but..." his grave expression turned into a bright smile," I believe that you areperfectly heathy, and considering how close to death you came, its a miracle that you're even awake!However it all depends on what happens tonight that will determine when you get to go home, okay?"

I gaped at the doctor, man he was weird! On minute he was being grave and creepy, and the next he's laughing and patting me on the back! I am so confused.

The doctor then lookes at Sasuke asking him if he could speak with him for a second, of course they have to go to the hallway so I can't hear,...Party poopers.

I fidget with my bed sheets for a good twenty minutes before Sasuke re-entered my room, he appeared like he always has, calm and confident..., but something just wasn't right.

--TBC--

so thats chappy three isn't it just so boring. i know nothing exciting has happened yet but just deal with it! 'kay because just like you(I think?) I can't wait to get to the action either. So read and revew and I need bad guys, and iprobably should buy more naruto mangas considering i only have two!

Toodles!


	4. the hospital part II

Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this ya'll know that I don't OWN naruto. I don't own naruto or like anything associated to it, wel I own the manga does that count, and I'm rambling again so on with the story

sorry its so small! Im having writers block difficulties! this goes for all my stories! again sorry

Chapter Four: A Night at the Hospital, part II

I fidgeted with my bed sheets for a good twenty minutes before Sasuke re-entered my room, he appeared like he always has, calm and confident..., but something just wasn't right.

"So what did you and the doctor talk about?" I asked staring at him

"None of your business!" he snapped

I unconciously cringed at his tone, I don't know why,...But it hurt.

I turned away from him curling into a ball, why had his snap hurt so much?

The question echoed inside my head gently fading into nothingness as I coaxed my mind tobe silent, and not soon after I dozed into a light sleep.

(Sasuke's POV)

I felt a little guilty about not telling him, but right now he was better of not knowing. I watched as he slowly fell asleep, occasionally whispering "Stop!stop!", and listened to his rapid breathing. I don't remember when exactly, but his breathing evened out and he has stop whimpering, and I fell asleep.

_"You're worthless, he's going to die and its **all your fault.** Come on get it together you worthless lump! you need to save him! he's dying! Get up of the ground. Stop crying. get up and do something about it!" the voice echoes all around you, and all you can do is cringe and curl into yourself even more. A foot lashes out of nowhere hitting you square in the gut, the voice calls out again, more urgent than before, more ominous, "Get up! now! he needs you. he's going to DIE!"_

_"Nonono! go away! stop! I'm not worthless! just because I am afraid..."_

_"I know you're afraid, and I also say you're a coward. I say all-cowards-must-DIE!"_

_A gun shot is fired, you feel the bullet enter you, but for some reason your body is numb, you don't feel the pain. the gun fires again and you snap back to _**reality**.


	5. Bloody Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own this "Naruto" as every one callsit, because it is as god wills it.

Thank you all my loyal reveiwers for all the support! I am sorry that It takes so long to up date but I am getting to acctulay, ACCTUALLY studying for my twenty million exams in which i need to pass with an eighty or above or I am toast! so on with the Fic!

Chapter Five: Bloody Revelations

I snapped awake,and I stood up so fast I knocked the chair over, I surveyed the room and tried to slow my racing heart and paniced breathing. The room was quiet, only the steady rythm of the medical equipment and Naruto's soft whimpers could be heard now that my panting had stopped. I focused back on Naruto, he appeared to be calm, except for his whimpering and his white knuckles. 'He must be dreaming' I thought to my self as I looked around the room once more, just to settle my nerves. I approached Naruto's bed and as I got closer I realized he was crying.

I lean over him and turn on one of the dim lights above the head of his bed, bringing my extended hand down I wipe away his alredy fallen tears. What the Hell! I remove my hand quickly, returning to my fallen chair and rumpled blankets and swiftly set them right.

Just as I was about to sit down in my newly re-assembled chair I hear naruto scream. It was a scream filled with such grief and terror that it made my blood run cold in my veins, I felt as if my ability to breath had been stolen. I slowly sunk to the floor shaking and clinging tothe chair for support when I hear my name.

"Sas...ke... I'm.. sah...ry"

I turn my head to see if he's awake, but all I see is blood.

"...N-naru-to?.." I whisper hesitantly

_"Drip!...Drip!...Drip!..." _It mocks me as I sit frozen on the ground, is this real or is this my imagination? _"Sasuke, I see you!" _taunts a sing song voice that echoes all around me. _"I see you. Didn't I tell you he'd die."_ the voice sounds proud with it's prediction.

I stagger to me feet, struggling to Naruto's side on my weak legs. "Naruto..."

I whisper taking his cold, blood covered hand into my own. "Naruto Don't you dare die now!" I feel tears leaking through my dam, they start cascading down my face dripping onto his pale skin.

_"Thats right Uchiha(spelling) cry for his worthless life. Cry you pathetic excuse for a hero." _the voice taunts me again but I drown it out. "I...I will... not... let him die!" I shout to the darkness. Leaning down I place my lips upon his, 'Don't let him die! It's not fair, he saved me, now...now I want to save him.'

The dark room is filled with a bright light, the voice ceases and I wake up to bright ray's of sun light and I was surrounded by stiff white sheets...Sheets? I cassually glance to my left and see the chair where I should have been sleeping, my eyes widen. I look to my right and see naruto sleeping peacfully, his messy hair laid out underneath his head, he looked almost angelic. My hand reached out and I caressed his cheek, my eyes widened in horror, he was...ice cold.

TBC

So reveiw please and again thankz for all th encouragement! I never thought I would ever get to a fifth chapter of any story. so really thank you all.


	6. Psuedo Death

Sorry this chapter is kinda short like they all are so yeah...ENJOY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter Six: Pseudo Death

My eyes widened in horror, he was...ice cold. I gasped, withdrew my hand and tumbled out of the hospital bed. I dashed to the door but stopped and returned to his bed, I searched through the white bed covers frantically untill I had found what I had been looking for. Unable to hold my hands steady, I dropped the electronic device on to the bed, and pushed the big green buttton that said "nurse". I dropped my head into my arms my entire body trembling, as my throat constricted and my vision blurred.

"May I help you?" I yelped in suprise as the little electronic box next to me spoke.

"May I help you?" it repeated its previous question leaving me to respond.

"I..." my mind went blank, any thoughts that I had had were erased from the chalkboard of my mind. I took deep breathes, and attempted calm myself down. "I-he's not breathing, and he's cold, he needs a nurse." I choked out

"We'll send the nurse right away." It cut out and only moments later a nurse was being paged to his room.

(Author's pov)

Sasuke looked up at the blonde boy's pale face, His stoic mask just barley in place. The raven haired boy glanced around the room, out the windows, at the flowers at Naruto's bedside, and lastly at the seemingly sinister machines that were suposed to have kept him alive. Reaching out Sasuke gripped Naruto's cold, limp hand in his own warm one.

A nurse with short black hair entered the room, checking the machines, and Naruto himself for his vital signs. She turned to Sasuke her face revealing nothing of importance to the raven haired boy. "I will be back in a second Mr.Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded and the nurse left, colapsing into his chair and releasing the breath that he had inadvertantly been holding.

A couple minutes later the black haired nurse re-entered the room obtaining Sasukes attention by tapping him on the shoulder.

Jumping in his seat, Sasuke looked up, startled at the nurses sudden appearance.

"Yes!?"

"Could you please leave the room Mr. Uchiha."

"but...!"

"I'm not asking sir, I'm telling you."

Sasuke kept his face impassive, nodding politely to the woman "Yes ma'am." he replied before exiting the room.

(Sasuke's POV)

For once in my life I waited nervously in the main sitting room in a hospital. I sat my legs crossed and my hands clasped in my lap, as I tried to focus on the depressing, and gaudy rose wallpaper, instead of the thoughts that kept meandering in and out of my mind.

I saw a covered gourney rattle past me and into the waiting elevator, accompanied by a woman and two men. The black haired nurse was at my side again, I vaguely heard what she whispered in my ear and morosely followed her back to Naruto's room. The room now held the aire of a funeral home.

_You stumble trough the forest the trees grabbing at you with their clawed branches slowing your escape. You look over your shoulder panic clearly written on your face, your breath comming in short rapid gasps. Tripping over a tree root your lungs are left fighting for breath as you scramble to your feet only to fall on your face again. you lay on the ground untill you breath is regained and then you stand and begin to walk farther away from your salvation, or so you think..._

TBC

Sorry for taking so long to update but the ideas just weren't comeing was it took me a while and plus my comp was being extreamly stupid and is now compleatly damaged but I can still write stories and play my favoritist games so I am happy. So till next time and thank ya'll for my reveiws they make me so happy and I just write more and more! so keep it up!


	7. To Whom it Concerns

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and unfortunatley I never will sob TT

Chapter Seven: To whom it concerns

Sasuke walked home alone in the rain, his hair, and his clothes plastered to his body from the torrential downpour that had ensued immediately after Naruto uzumaki's funeral. Spying his house the raven haired teen veered toward it as if a magnet was pulling him.

Sasuke closed the door behind him, his dark eyes glazed over staring into a place no one else could. Not even bothering to remove his rain soaked clothes, Sasuke made his way to his darkened room. Flopping down on his bed the raven haired boy stared, unblinking, at the ceiling, his mind turning about the events of the day's prior to the funeral.

Unexplainable sadness dwelled inside of the uchiha's heart, and even though he had been taught how to deal with the pain at an early age Sasuke just couldn't ignore this. It hurt more than anything else in his life had before, and all he wanted to do was die.

_' Die...'_

Sasuke's dark eyes flickered at the thought, his mind clung to it, if he died, would he be able to see naruto again? Would he be allowed in heaven, where he was sure his angel was or would he be condemned to an afterlife in hell? Was there even an after life?

At this point, did it really matter if heaven and hell actually existed, not to sasuke. He considered death the only way to permanently end his earthly torment. Rising from his bed the raven haired teen made his way over to his wooden desk pulling a piece of parchment and a pen from one of the drawers. Sitting he began to write, he wrote only about the one thing that mattered, Naruto.

He wrote about when he first met him, how he had started out hating him and how his idiocy had annoyed the hell out of him. He wrote about how eventually he began to respect the blonde's determination to become Hokage, so he could gain some respect from the very people who shunned and spat on him. He wrote about how Naruto's idiocy became charming little quirks that just made him all the more interesting and unique. At the end of the letter after all of his remincing Sasuke put down the last sentence that drew the letter to a conclusion.

_" I now understand this aching in the pit of my stomach and the hollow feeling in my chest, I love him, and I can't bare to live without him."_

Sasuke lay down his pen and folded letter placing it in an envelope that would lay on his desk, labeled in his tiny, but neat script, "To whom it concerns."

_You clutch at your chest, this aching pain is not your own, but who could it belong to. It hurts so much tears begin to form in the corners of your eyes, and you can't help but to sob like a child. As your tears begin to let up you get to your feet, and you walk around aimlessly letting the road take you where it will. At the end of your journey you find your-self in a fabulous back yard to an even more magnificent mansion. You look at it with awe, you know who lives here? But why did your feet bring you here? You already know he cares nothing for you, and you care nothing for him...right?_

_The aching pain returns to your heart and you long to enter the dark, and dreary mansion, an so you do without a moments hesitation, "its only to see the inside furnishings." you tell your self still hiding from the truth as it stares you in the face._

Retrieving a Kunai knife from another drawer Sasuke began to cut into his skin, watching the blood flow from the self inflicted wounds like tiny crimson rivers. He watched amused for a moment before getting serious, taking the blade firmly in his hand he dug the blade into the base of his wrist and pulled it upward. The incision ran from his wrist to mid forearm, the blood pouring from his wound ond onto his bed.

Laying back Sasuke basked in the peace he felt as his vision became slightly blurry. His senses were fogged by deaths light embrace, so he didn't eve hear the gasp of horror that came from his door way.

Blue eyes were wide in terror as they saw the state the Uchiha was in. Blood poured from the giant gash that covered half of his arm forming a crimson trail that covered his arm and feel onto his bed. The fatigued body reacted faster than the strained mind and somehow managed to find the bathroom and the first aid kit in a matter of seconds. Dashing back to the room, Naruto began to dress Sasuke's wounds, fumbling with the gauze and the bandage material.

Tears came unbidden to the sky blue eyes, as he sat on the edge of the bed his arms wrapped tightly around himself as if he was holding him self together.

"I never..." he gasped between bouts of sobbing, his voice was barely a horse whisper, "I never meant for this...to happen..."

(Sasuke's POV)

My vision was blurry as my eyes cracked open, the bright light blinding me. Where was I?

As my vision cleared and my hearing returned I noticed that a person was next to me. Glancing over I saw a blue eyes that were filled with relief.

"You made it" whispered the angel soothingly, his hand gently holding mine.

"So heaven is real." I murmured, mostly to myself.

"Heaven?" the angel's voice was full of wonderment, "You think you're in heaven?"

"I must be if you're here." I murmured drowsily.

"But Uchiha-Kun you're not dead." he whispered hoarsely and suddenly I realized I was in my room my curtains wide open allowing the sun a glimpse of my usually darkened room.

Shifting myself into a sitting position I winced as I brushed against my bandaged arm. Naruto looked at me with worry," Sasuke?"

"I-I'm fine." I lied glancing at my arm.

He followed my gaze and placed a gentle hand on the bandage, "I did my best, but it was bleeding so...bad..."

"You saved me...again." I whispered softly, not even realizing I had said it out loud.

"What?" asked naruto coughing slightly

"Oh never mind...its nothing." I said pulling my arm from his grasp, standing, I walked to the door.

"Wait!" he cried leaping foreward, grabbing me by my good arm. "Where are you going?"

I chuckled lightly, "To the bathroom, I believe its just down the hall if you wish to follow me."

"Oh." He looked away a light blush covering his face, "Okay." he said releasing me, flopping down into the chair in front of my desk.

I left shaking my head mildly amused. In the bathroom I stared into the mirror for a moment, a small smile flitting across my face, Naruto was back...but was I?

(Naruto's POV)

I sank into the wooden desk chair behind me and sighed in relief as I watched Sasuke go, shaking his head. I stared at the door frame for a while longer and then in boredom looked over at the desk. Nothing was really on it, a few books, a couple of pens, and some parchment and... an envelope. the little tan package seemed out of place on the well organized desk, out in the middle a pen resting on top of its tan hide. Leaning closer I could see that there was no postage nor an address on it, just four little words that sent tremors down my spine. _"To whom it concerns."_

TBC 

so chapter seven YAY!!!!! I'm proud of my self so please read and review!!!!


	8. NOTE

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles

I am so terribly sorry for the lack of updating on my part but I have had some computer troubles. Troubles such as the power supply crapping out and then waiting forever to get a new on and them about three to four monitors also crapping out the as well as the current one which has decided to crap out.

So I am working on typing up what I have on paper so that I can post it whenever I get the local public Library, which is not that often and since school has blocked FF I have no other options seeing as I have no computer at home that wants to work or is connected to the internet.

So once again I beg of you, please forgive me and to all of you who have stayed with my works I thank you for being patient enough to deal with my slowness.

Thanks a bunch

Heart

Alchemyotaku


End file.
